Sweet Revenge
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Emily wants to get revenge in the most pleasurable way possible, but she needs a little assistant from Hotch. Written for TigerLily888 and Celina79.


Summary – Emily wants to get revenge in the most pleasurable way possible, but she needs a little assistant from Hotch. Written for TigerLily888 and Celina79.

**Warning – Sexual content.**

"You cannot be serious."

Emily twirled her hair around her finger and bit her lip before nodding her head.

"Babe," Hotch sighed, exasperated. "We have christened every single area of my office. You promised that we would stop having sex at work. It makes me uncomfortable."

His words were serious, but his face was not. Emily could barely contain her glee. She promptly stripped herself of her plain black dress, baring all of her goods to him.

"You wore no underwear," he deadpanned. "Nothing beneath your dress."

Emily sucked her lips into her mouth to keep from laughing at the surprised look on his face. "Meet me in Rossi's office. Two minutes."

Without another word, she sauntered out of his office, her ass jiggling slightly as her hips swayed more than they normally did. Hotch realized he had two options. Option one – stay in his office until Emily finally realized that he was being dead serious about no more sex while at the office. Or, option two – run as fast as possible while taking his clothes off. In less than a minute, he was stumbling into Rossi's office; the only thing left on was his pants, as he had not been able to kick his shoes off as he ran. Upon entering the room, Emily was perched on Dave Rossi's desk, her legs open and her fingers already deep inside her pussy. Hotch felt his heartbeat pick up in pace, his pants suddenly a little tighter. He finally gathered his wits and shucked off his shoes before pulling off his pants in boxers in one swoop.

"Alright, so what did he do wrong?" Hotch asked as he slowly began walking toward her.

Emily shot him a look. "Don't ruin this." She pouted.

He sighed. "Did he say your name in that tone again?"

"And if he did?" she asked, her chin rising just fraction.

Hotch laughed. "I figured. When JJ told you your hair was messy, you wanted it in her office. When Morgan spiked your fruit punch last year, you wanted it in his office. When Strauss –"

"Okay, okay!" Emily interrupted. "Forget it, I'll just get myself off and leave you standing there naked and horny."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Hotch said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm all about getting them back, baby, I was just wondering what it was for."

"Well then get over here and fuck me, Aaron," she said with a sly smile, spreading her legs even wider and continuing on with her earlier task.

"So sexy," he complimented, his eyes locked on her fingers, which were coated in her juices and sliding back and forth at a pace he knew she'd never condone had it been his fingers. He knew her. He knew how she liked it and when she liked it. And right now, she wanted revenge sex. Revenge sex was Hotch's favorite. He could be as rough as he wanted. Not _too_ rough, but rougher than what they could usually be at home.

"Come here," she said huskily, reaching out a hand to him.

Hotch gave her a small smile and did as requested, walking straight up to her and stepping between her enticing legs. Emily purred as his large hands found her thighs, his palms rubbing up and down them. He grasped her wrist, ceasing her movements and brought her wet fingers up to his mouth, her eyes widening in desire as he wrapped his lips around her fingers. He cleaned them, moaning as the taste of her exploded onto his tongue. Her free hand found his half-hard cock, pumping it rapidly, easily able to bring him to a full erection. With a low groan, he grabbed her other wrist, directing both her arms to go around his neck.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh. "I feel like we're about to start dancing."

"It's called a tango, baby," he replied, leaning down and covering her lips with his own.

Within seconds, he was pulling her to the edge of the desk. Emily wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her hips up in a clear invitation. Hotch smiled against her lips and directed the tip of his cock to her soaked opening. He pressed into her pussy, his eyes rolling back into his head as he felt her tight, wet walls close in around him.

"That always feels so amazing," Emily whispered against his lips.

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Hate to say it, but we need to make this quick. Cleaning crew comes in about half an hour."

"Then I guess we're going to have to come sooner than that," she says, raking her hands into the back of his hair and pulling him down for another drugging kiss, her tongue slipping between his lips.

Having been sleeping together for the past few years, Hotch knew exactly what to do. He slipped his thumb between her moist folds, the pad of his finger finding her sensitive clit. He thrust into her, his thumb rubbing up and down with the force of it. He kept a fast pace from the beginning, trying his hardest to focus more on her sloppy kisses than the delicious feel of her body wrapped around his. He knew he was teetering on the edge, but he refused to slow, knowing it would only break her concentration. He pulled away from the kiss, needing to breathe, and watched her face as her head dropped back, her mouth opening in order to take in oxygen.

"Right there," she breathed out, and he could tell she was restraining herself from screaming out obscenities as she normally did.

It only took a few more thrusts into her tight body for Emily to unravel. Her back arched and her legs tightened around him as her world exploded into nothing but pleasure. Feeling her clamp down around him pushed him well over the edge, only making it another thrust or two before spilling himself deep inside of her. He gently kissed her neck as they caught their breaths, loving the way she smoothed her hands over the back of his head.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly.

Emily thought about this for a minute, when really she just wanted him to keep kissing her neck. Only once he pulled back did she answer. "Much better."

Hotch sensed that wasn't all. "But?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm kind of mad at JJ, too…."

It took everything he had not to laugh, but he managed to school his features. "Well, we have about ten minutes before the cleaning crew comes in."

Emily abruptly shoved Hotch back, making him nearly lose his footing. "I'll be waiting," she said over her shoulder with a wink as she rushed out the door. "I'll be bent over the desk this time."

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to leave a review! They truly mean so, so much. Hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
